legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sentinel/Transcript
"SENTINEL" UNDISCLOSED LOCATION OCTOBER 17, 2076 Exo Type SPECIALIST *Overdrive - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Stim - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Grappling Hook - STATUS: ACTIVATED Transcript SENTINEL HQ (Mitchell and Talon wait for Cormack outside his office.) Talon: Cormack's coming, let's see what he needs. (Cormack approaches.) Cormack: It's good to have you back in the fold. Wish it were under better circumstances. We have our mission. We'll be out in 60. Sergei will give you the info if you need it. Talon: We'll be up against the company we've befriended. Cormack: ........... Look, I know that this is hard for you. But I need you to move past that. This is bigger than any of us. (Cormack head toward the team that is ready.) Mitchell: We can trust Cormack. Talon: I know. (Mitchell and Talon follow Cormack.) Cormack: Team, our mission is a go! Dr. Talon has given us the location of a highly active foundry in Paleto Bay. We need to place Stealth Surveillance Mines that were built by Talon Laboratories in order to figure out what Irons has stored in there. Then we have an HVT to capture: Adagio Dazzle. Mitchell: Wait. What's Adagio doing there? Cormack: She's being held captive by Atlas. But Kingpin needs her in our custody out of worry that Irons may use her powers. She was also responsible for the damage Agent Maine did 30 months ago. Alright, let's move!! (Five Hours Later) PALETO BAY, SAN ANDREAS, UNITED STATES Cormack: Knox, how are you doing? Knox: Almost patched through to the drones. (After finishing up.) Alright! Got it! Cormack: Kingpin, we're at the front door. McDonnell: (Comms) Copy. You are clear to knock. (The teams get their grappling hooks ready and fired them at the edges.) Twilight: There it is. Alright, the police should be here by the time we get finished planting the trackers. Until then, keep quiet. (The team then slips in without detection. Twilight then radios in Kingpin.) Twilight: Kingpin, what are looking at? McDonnell: Intel shows three targets possibly tied to MANTICORE. We need those trackers on those three objectives. (Twilight set one of the trackers) Twilight: There's one. (Knox sets the second one.) Knox: That's two. Mitchell: Three. (After setting his) (Talon and Spike look to find a large Atlas force nearby.) Spike: Uh. Dave?!! Talon: GUYS! ATLAS SOLDIERS INBOUND!!! (The team gets to cover in time. Atlas Soldiers enter with Jonathan Irons and Pierre Danois.) Talon: That's Pierre Danios. He was Hades' number two! Danois: Shipping the containers in its current stability is a risk, sir. Premature exposure would.... Irons: I understand your concern for us, Danois. Your money is already in the bank. (To some soldiers) Take the prisoner to the cell. She can rot. (Atlas Soldiers then start to escort Adagio Dazzle out. When they end up in an are without any other soldiers around, the Sentinels ambush the soldiers, and switches Adagio to their custody.) Adagio: Who are you?! Talon: Funny, Adagio. Sentinel, U.S. led op! Adagio: (Angrily) You. And to think I left you trapped in the Fog. Cormack: Apparently, it didn't work out for you. Knox: (Comms) Blaine County has arrived. We can extract. (The Sentinels then escape the foundry and then extract. A few hours later, in the Spirit World.) Celestia: They should be here by now. Iroh: Don't worry. They'll be here. (Talon, Cormack, and Knox arrive.) Iroh: David, glad you were able to make it. Celestia: How was your first mission with the Sentinels? Talon: Tiring Cormack: He isn't taking Irons' betrayal lightly. Celestia: I wouldn't either. Major, Lieutenant, I'm glad you were able to make it here. Cormack: It's good to meet you, your Highness. Knox: So why are we here? Iroh: Not why. Who. (Gideon arrives.) Talon: Gideon? Gideon: Listen. You guys have to trust me with this. Irons is secretly developing a WMD that is capable of targeting certain factions. That man has betrayed EVERYTHING I stood for! Talon: Well.... Cormack: If he wanted to kill us, he would've done so four years ago. Gideon: It took me three months to figure out what he was actually doing. I've been working with the Omegas before now. Cormack, I want in!! Cormack: (reluctantly) Okay. (Cormack and Knox leaves.) Gideon: You were right about Irons. Just took me a while to figure it out. Talon: (Smiling) Hey, better late than never, right? (The two leave the Spirit World.) Talon: Hey. What ever happened to the Meta? Gideon: I'll tell you everything, mate. END OF BOOK ONE.... Category:Coolautiz Category:Future Warfare Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Book One Category:The B Team Storyline Category:Slade's ensemble storyline Category:Team Free Will Storyline Category:Sentinel Storyline Category:Talon Storyline Category:Transcripts